


The unknown number

by atutsie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atutsie/pseuds/atutsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time when Kurapika is high on coffee</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unknown number

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of true to life experience. enjoy!

Coffee had always been Kurapika’s best friend. A constant companion he needed to maintain his state of wakefulness; whether it be in the morning, before departing for work or the evening, when he’s staying up late ―again― for work; or right now, when he’s headed home and there’s a three long hours of driving ahead of him. 

He just had a venti size of iced latte a while ago, and now he’s indulging himself with a large cup of hot mocha latte. There’s really something addictive about the bitter taste of coffee blending well with sugar, milk added with whip cream. Definitely a paradise in his palate.

With more caffeine pumping on his veins rather than blood, he felt more awake than ever, and a little bit wild on the side. The urge to sing along with the song on the radio is increasing every minute. It was, after all, his favorite song, ‘Stay with me’ by Sam Smith. 

With the new high coffee had brought him which boosted his self-confidence, as the chorus was nearing; he pulled down his car window, looking outside and singing with everything he had.

 _‘Ohhhh~ Staaaaaaaaaay’_ he even closed his eyes, _‘with m―’_

A raven haired man peered from his window staring at him inquisitively.

He closed the window right away, looked in front of the car and thought instantly, ‘I shouldn’t have done that.’

He felt his cheeks burning due to utter embarrassment. It may just be for a second, but the man’s obsidian eyes bore holes into him like he would be producing lasers to further sink him in the ocean of disgrace had he stared at the man for another second.

Red light.

 _Shit._ He inwardly cussed. He pushed the brakes of the car. He prayed to all the gods out there that a miracle would happen and the white Corolla with the raven haired man wouldn’t go beside him. His anxiety filled fingers drummed the steering wheel, waiting impatiently for the stop light to turn green.

_Knock knock_

As if he had lost his manipulation over his fingers, the car window opened once again. His head, joining the rebellious act of his digits, turned to his left and saw the person he dreaded to see at the moment.

The man was staring at him again, his car window was down where his elbow was lazily dangled. He smiled at Kurapika, that kind of i-am-flirting-with-you smile; with a seductive glint on his eyes. The raven haired man threw a piece of paper on Kurapika’s seat. Confused and cautious, he could only gape at it like it contained something life threatening.

He looked back at man from the other car, raising an eyebrow of doubt. But he was replied by a gesture of his fingers copying a phone.

He shouted, “Call me.”

With a bonus wink that could create sparkles. And he swore he could’ve even seen his teeth dazzled with his wink.

Kurapika could feel shivers on his spine as soon as he saw that. All the caffeine in him were drained. Because _For Christ’s sake,_ is that man even aware that they actually have the same sex or is he just more into testosterones rather than estrogen?

Green light.

Before he could press his foot on the accelerator, the white Corolla had advanced earlier than him; with a crazed man waving at Kurapika, “I’d love to hear you sing again” Another wink “ _my_ angel.”

He was more than relieved to see that the direction of that car was opposite to his destination. Without giving even a glimpse on the paper in his lap, he tore it into pieces. Putting his recent memory into some imaginary garbage can, and wishing to the god of fate to block all the ways that would lead him into meeting that man again.

Days after the incident, Kurapika’s phone rang with an unknown caller who identified himself as Chrollo Lucifer.

Tough luck for Kurapika. Chrollo had his own ways to defy even the god of fate.


End file.
